Toreador
Toreador 'Bloodline Curse: the Connoisseur's Curse' In addition to the Wanton Curse all Daeva suffer, all members of the Toreador Bloodline share their founders obsession with art. Whenever a Toreador is exposed to a piece of art in a particular style chosen at Character Creation (such as painting or sculpture), they must make a Resolve + Composure roll with a penalty equal to Blood Potency. If they fail the roll, they suffer the Insensate Tilt, their minds and attention fixated on the art until they spend a Willpower point and make same Resolve + Composure roll again, or the object is taken away. The nature of this obsession need not necessarily be rapt appreciation. While the average Toreador is entranced by beauty, some focus all of their scornful energy on the work of a particular artist, period or movement that they despise, criticizing it vehemently and mercilessly for as long as others are willing to listen. 'Bloodline Gift: Good Taste' All Toreador are obsessed with art, and gain the Taste merit for free. 'Disciplines' Dominate, Majesty, Celerity, Vigor 'Devotions' 'Magnum Opus' (Dominate •, Majesty •) Cost: Varies, the first use in a scene is free, but subsequent uses on different pieces of art cost 1 Vitae each. Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Duration: One Night The Kindred has learned to infuse objects associated with them with a portion of their magnetism. Any object with which she has spent a long enough period of time appreciating or that she has made can have her aura imparted into the object, both enhancing its perceived artistic value, which results in her dots in Majesty being applied as an addition to the equipment bonus and also causing the target of the devotion to become distractingly magnetic. Anyone who begins to study the piece of art suffers the Kindred’s Majesty dots as a penalty to Perception rolls. All who perceive objects which have been enhanced with this Devotion instinctively know who did it and connects the impressive nature of the art with that Kindred, associating viewings with the Patron. The Toreador sometimes use this Devotion to enhance their own collections before parties. Enhancing their entire portfolio can be exhausting, however. This Devotion costs 1 Experience (5 Beats) to learn. 'The Artist's Expression' (Majesty •••, Dominate •••) Cost: 2 Vitae Requirements: The vampire must use Awe or Magnum Opus on the victim. Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Majesty Action: Instant Duration: One Scene The Kindred has learned to infuse objects associated with them with a strong emotional reaction triggered in anyone that looks at it or hears it at any given time. Any object with which she has spent a long enough period of time appreciating or that she has made can have the emotion instilled into it. This functions identically to Green Eyes, allowing the kindred to swing an entire crowd into a righteous rage or a hollow sadness upon witnessing the art or its patron. While the Artist’s Expression can’t force anyone to do anything, it can prime a crowd, providing an additional incentive for them to take action at the patron’s behest. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. 'Source' Vampire: The Requiem, p 246. Blood & Smoke revisions by Leetsepeak, with a minor tweak from Is_A_Becca. Category:Bloodlines Category:Translations Category:Devotions Category:Daeva